falloutfandomcom-20200229-history
Cigarette (Fallout 3)
}} Cigarettes are miscellaneous items in Fallout 3 and Fallout: New Vegas. Characteristics In Fallout 3, cigarettes are weightless and fairly rare junk items. Each has a trade value of 1. In Fallout: New Vegas, they are much more abundant, noticeably in abandoned buildings. Similar to a pack and carton of cigarettes, many non-player characters will start to chain-smoke if a cigarette is placed in their inventory; perhaps the most visible example of this is Jericho, who will smoke even if he is wearing headgear which covers his mouth. However, the player character cannot use cigarettes themselves. Giving a follower cigarettes will not get rid of the cigarettes, even after smoking them. They will stay in that follower's inventory until revoked by the player character. Variant * Distinctive cigarette butt Locations ''Fallout 3'' * x1 On the desk behind Button Gwinnett during Stealing Independence, along with 3 more on a tin plate to the left hand side of the same room. * x1 In a bathroom stall in the ladies' restroom on the ground floor of the Arlington Library Lobby. * x1 On top of the safe in the southwest corner of the Evergreen Mills foundry. * x1 Hanging out of the mouth of a brahmin's head on a wooden plaque in the main room of Dukov's Place. * x1 In a small alcove in the sunken chambers of Oasis, alongside a pre-War book. Also in the sunken chambers are two to three cigarettes floating near the corpse of a raider or wastelander. * x2 In Hank's Electrical Supply. On the floor in the room with the safe, next to the door. * x1 Resting on a cutting board in the back room when first entering Old Olney underground via the sewers. * x1 Resting on an ashtray on the floor next to a Nuka-Cola vending machine, a teddy bear and some whiskey. * x2 Under the sink in Lucky's. * x4 On the reception desk of the Weatherly Hotel in Rivet City. * x2 Near the sink in Willy's Grocer. * x2 Near the sink in the grocer northeast of Northwest Seneca station. * x5 In Jury Street Metro station, on a table just above the platforms. However, two of them have fallen through the table and cannot be picked up. * x1 On a desk in County sewer mainline near a terminal along with 2 pre-War books and one Big Book of Science. * x1 Near a scavenger in between Fairfax ruins, VAPL-84 power station and Jury Street Metro station. There is also a pre-War book on the same coffee table. These items will have to be stolen. * x12 Can be found inside the janitorial closet of The Pitt's supply plant on and around the desk terminal that depicts the company's history as told by the plant's supervisor Tom McMullin. * x12 can be found in the abandoned apartments of The Pitt, strewn about on the floor and countertops. * x1 On the floor in the Anchorage memorial floor by The Tenderizer. * x20 In Project Purity Museum gift shop after activating the purifier, in a bucket in Bigsley's small "office." * One or two can sometimes be available from junk merchants like Moira and Crazy Wolfgang. * x3 Can be found in the Panic Room in the Point Lookout. ''Fallout: New Vegas'' * 166 in the Camp McCarran terminal building. * 34 in the REPCONN test site's basement and 33 in the facility. * 27 in the Atomic Wrangler casino. * 5 in the foreman's office in Zapp's Neon Signs. Gallery Dukov's Brahminheads.jpg|Smoking brahmin heads in Dukov's Place Chess.jpg|Smoking garden gnome in Olney Powerworks GnomeAndTeddyPoker.jpg|Smoking garden gnome in Old Olney S. Wilson Building Category:Fallout 3 miscellaneous items Category:Fallout: New Vegas miscellaneous items de:Zigarette ru:Сигарета (Fallout 3) uk:Сигарета (Fallout 3)